Le débat à trois
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: "-Dean, pourquoi as-tu écrit que tu reluquais mon postérieur?" Une bonne question à laquelle Dean refuse de répondre, surtout que Sam le regarde. La vérité, c'est qu'il...écrit des fanfictions. S'en suit un joli et grand débat entre les trois hommes. Bien des révélations en une après-midi!


**Hello! Voici une fic bien spéciale pour vous! Je l'avais écrite il y a déjà quelques temps, mais je n'osais pas la poster...ahem...bon, elle est assez parodique, et j'espère qu'elle est vraiment humoristique, parce que moi et l'humour...vous voyez, je ne sais pas faire de l'humour en fait.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Ca se passait pendant une chaude après-midi de printemps, mais on s'en fiche que ça se soit passé pendant que les feuilles commençaient à fleurir. Enfin, Castiel ne s'en fichait pas, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire mis à part regarder l'extérieur de la chambre de motel. Il n'avait pas reçu d'ordres venant du Paradis, sans doute avait-il eu droit à des congés, quoique les anges n'étaient pas censés être en vacances...mais bref, Castiel n'avait strictement rien à faire ce jour là, et ses protégés merveilleusement mal coiffés étaient partis chasser du loup garou, encore. A la réflexion, le brun ailé finit par se demander s'ils n'allaient pas plutôt chasser une sorcière. Ca devait plutôt être ça, oui. Bref, évitons de nous attarder sur les pensées vagabondes de ce cher ange, vous le connaissez, après tout. Amoureux de l'humanité, naïf sur certaines choses en dépit de sa longue existence.

Il ne savait réellement pas quoi faire, tournant déjà en rond dans la chambre depuis, selon ses modestes observations, 1h52 et 2 secondes. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup, surtout, il connaissait désormais par cœur le carrelage apposé sur le sol. Trois carreaux jaunes, un carreau vert. Ca en devenait épuisant de voir tous ces petits détails, alors, à bout de force, Castiel décida de s'asseoir et d'apprendre à se servir convenablement d'un ordinateur ! Celui de Sam n'était pas très loin, allumé, aussi il décida de s'en servir. Lorsqu'il s'assit face au petit ami provisoire de Sam, ses sourcils s'arquèrent. La page était déjà ouverte sur un site. Curieux, bien que la curiosité était un défaut selon Papa, l'ange se mit à observer ladite page ouverte. A première vue, c'était une banale page indiquant des titres et des chiffres. Castiel parut apprécier la couleur. Le haut de la page était bleu tandis que le reste était blanc, et bien sûr, le noir complétait le tout de par les textes. Cependant, alors que le protecteur des Winchester s'apprêtait à fermer l'onglet pour faire des petites recherches toutes innocentes sur il ne sut quoi, quelque chose attira son attention. A coté de l'onglet 'Internet', il y avait ce fameux onglet 'Word' qui portait en titre ce dernier 'Moment chaud avec Castiel'.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Sa curiosité déjà malsaine se trouva piquée par ce titre plus qu'étrange, et ni une ni deux, il prit la souris et la dirigea sur l'autre page, et là, une page remplie de texte lui tomba sous le nez. Le nez légèrement retroussé, Castiel commença sa lecture. Il reconnaissait le style simple de Dean. L'histoire, c'en était une, parlait d'un dénommé Dean Winchester, sans doute lui, qui reluquait sans arrêt un ange nommé vulgairement Castiel. Ensuite...une seconde ! Vous avez bien lu...Dean reluquait Castiel ?! Ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils, se pencha vers la chose du futur, et relit bien attentivement le premier paragraphe.

_« Dean Winchester, le mec le plus canon, dépassant de loin les muscles de son frère, l'abominable Sam Winchester, avait une profonde envie de voir Castiel, son superbe ange au joli petit cul. Rien qu'à y penser, Dean faillit défaillir. Oh, ce joli petit cul tout beau et sans doute ferme au toucher, il en rêvait même les nuits... »_

Castiel toussota de gêne. Etait-ce une confession que Dean écrivait ? Ou alors un fantasme ? Ou peut-être que...non, en fait il n'y avait que ces deux possibilités là. Inquiet, l'ange jeta un regard à son postérieur. Peut-être avait-il pris du poids sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui aurait pu expliquer l'obsession de Dean pour lui ? Mais non, rien n'avait changé. La tête penchée, le cher angelot décida de reprendre sa lecture, se concentrant au maximum.

_« Ainsi, lorsque Castiel arriva dans la nuit, parce qu'il adorait observer son humain dormir, Dean le surprit avec un énorme sourire d'enfant. Son magnifique regard vert admira les cheveux trempés de l'angelot, bah oui, ce dernier avait passé un bon bout de temps dans l'eau._

_-Pardon Dean ! articula le cher emplumé alors que ses beaux petits yeux de biche exprimaient un désir inassouvi._

_-Oh c'est rien Cas' ! Pour te faire pardonner, j'ai une excellente idée ! déclara Dean avec son merveilleux sourire blanc Colgate._

_Ouais, la référence était nulle, mais tout le monde parlait de ses dents toutes blanches, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en priver ? Bref, Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire, alors une main attrapa son poignet et le fit s'allonger sur le lit de Dean ! »_

-Oh Père, commença Castiel, les yeux écarquillés devant cette lecture des plus...érotiques !

Il baissa le regard un instant, craignant la suite. Bon, Dean n'écrivait pas si mal hein, mais sa manière de raconter tout ça...surtout, l'ange ne savait pas que son protégé aimait écrire. Bizarre ! Il devrait penser à lui demander plus d'informations sur tout cela lorsque le jeune homme serait rentré. Un soupir plus tard, Castiel reprit sa lecture en sautant quelques lignes, souhaitant voir où se finirait cette étrange histoire.

_« -T'es toujours vierge, hein ? demanda Dean alors qu'il léchait intensément le beau torse musclé de Castiel._

_-Où veux-tu que j'aille me dépuceler, Dean ?! Avec Chasteté ? Ou Meg ?_

_-Beurk ! commenta son chéri blond._

_-Fais-moi monter au ciel ! réclama alors Castiel, son corps se tendant vers celui de son cher protégé. »_

-Ciel, mais...Dean ?! se choqua Castiel, les yeux imitant à perfection une balle de baseball !

Que venait-il de lire ?! Pour avoir confirmation, et malgré sa légère inquiétude pour la santé mentale du chasseur blond, l'emplumé décida de continuer la lecture pour juger de la maladie mentale de Dean. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'écran, et descendit sur la page suivante.

_« -Oh oui Cas' ! Vas-y plus fort ! hurla un Dean au comble de la jouissance._

_C'était qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que Castiel prendrait les devants et le ferait sien. En fait, c'était lui qui avait prévu de s'engouffrer dans l'orifice vierge de son cher petit emplumé préféré. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus, cette scène là. Ca avait fait mal au début, en même temps, qu'est-ce que vous diriez vous si on vous enfonçait un barreau de prison dans le cul ?! Bah oui, vous ouvririez la bouche et vous hurleriez à la mort ! Dean s'était retenu de gémir comme ça, acceptant l'intrusion et poussant ses hanches vers l'insupportable angelot quand il s'était senti prêt._

_-Bordel Cas', mais vas plus vite ! »_

Le regard choqué, les lèvres grandes ouvertes, le teint pâle, bref tout ce qui montrait que Castiel risquait de faire une crise cardiaque avec ses plumes, le brun faillit tomber au sol, mais il se retint de justesse pour garder sa dignité céleste. Dean, oh Dean, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'écrire des choses aussi..._tentantes_ et choquantes ?! Il préféra ne plus regarder cette page là, et revint sur l'onglet Internet pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Hum...il y avait marqué « Supernatural » en haut de cette fameuse page, et des centaines d'histoires, car ça devait être des histoires, attendaient patiemment qu'on les lise. Un des résumés attira son attention.

_« Dean et Castiel sont enfermés dans un placard à balai. Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Castiel de manière légèrement peu catholique, mais que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »_

L'auteur, un dénommé DeanImpala67Chérie, devait avoir un sacré grain dans la tête. Lui et Dean, dans un placard à balai ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Oh, il y avait marqué d'autres indications ! Curieusement, Castiel ouvrit la page en priant le Seigneur de ne pas choquer ses petits yeux peu innocents. Voyons ça...un certain Rated M...c'était qui, Rated ?! Un correcteur ou...Castiel soupira. Il demanderait des informations à Dean tout à l'heure ! Oh, reviews...ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?! L'auteur avait, apparemment, 12 reviews. Toujours muni de sa curiosité malsaine, l'ange ouvrit la page des reviews. Et écarquilla à nouveau les yeux.

_« Wesh trop cooooool ! »_

-Gné ? Wesh ? sourcilla-t-il.

_« Oh oui du cul ! »_

-Mon cul va très bien, merci, jeune homme ! Ou jeune fille...

_« C tro bi1 ! Fé en d'otre ! E mé du Q ! »_

-Que veut-il dire ? Je ne saisis pas son langage, à celui-ci...est-ce que les gens ont l'habitude de massacrer la langue anglaise ou...ma pauvre Grâce qui doit endurer pareilles horreurs, soupira Castiel, sa curiosité le poussant pourtant à continuer sa lecture.

Les reviews étaient vraisemblablement des commentaires...très mal écrits pour la plupart ! Ah, enfin, il tomba sur un commentaire appelé constructif, expliquant combien c'était bien écrit et chaud et combien le lecteur aurait voulu en savoir plus sur le tatouage qu'arborait Castiel sur sa fesse gauche. Une seconde, comment...comment osait-il dire ça ?! Castiel n'avait JAMAIS eu de tatouage ! Encore moins sur son postérieur ! Même son véhicule détestait ça...

-Père, aidez moi à comprendre..., appela-t-il à l'aide.

Un bruit de voiture reconnaissable entre mille le sauva des questions qui lui venaient. Il se hâta de se reculer de l'ordinateur maudit, et attendit sagement que Dean et Sam viennent le rejoindre dans la chambre de motel. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, les deux asticots venant le trouver !

-Oh Cas' ! s'enjouèrent-ils bêtement.

Bah oui, ils ne l'avaient pas appelé depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi être heureux de le voir maintenant ?! Castiel se contenta de leur faire un petit signe de la main alors qu'il hésitait à regarder Dean droit dans les yeux. Gloups, il ne le verrait plus de la même manière maintenant...

-Castiel ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier en voyant la tête que faisait l'ange.

-Dean, pourquoi as-tu écrit dans ton texte que je te faisais l'amour passionnément ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Castiel.

-T'es malade, j'écrirais jamais ça ! rougit légèrement Dean.

Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'accueil, surtout après une chasse éreintante, et Sam...oh, Sam se sentit une fois de plus oublié, et rangea les affaires qu'il tenait dans sa main avant d'aller voir ses emails. Il ne tomba bien évidemment pas sur la bonne page...

-Tu as écris sur un document que tu voulais que j'aille plus vite en toi. Pourquoi as-tu écrit que tu n'arrêtais pas de reluquer mes fesses ? continua le brun, sourcils levés et tête penchée pour signer sa curiosité avide.

-D...Dean ? appuya également Sam, lisant le même texte que Castiel avait dû voir plus tôt.

Pour toute réponse, Dean leur servit sa mine la plus dépitée possible ! Il s'était bien fait avoir...et baissa la tête, honteux qu'on ait découvert son fantasme caché, quoique ce n'était pas vraiment un fantasme ! Juste...une idée comme ça !

-Attends, c'est pas sur la série qui représente notre vie ?! interrogea Sam, paraissant légèrement gêné aussi.

-Ouais...

-Comme Becky a fait ?

-Qui est Becky ? interrompit Castiel.

-Chut ! Sam, je ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle ! se plaignit Dean.

-Et moi donc ! Attends, tu plaisantes ?! Tu as écrit du...Destiel ?!

-Bah..., bafouilla le pauvre ainé des chasseurs, les joues légèrement rougies.

-J'y crois pas, mais pourquoi ils vous casent toujours ensemble ?! Pourquoi on ne me case pas avec Castiel ?! grommela Sam en regardant attentivement les résumés sur la page du site.

Dean et Castiel lui firent de gros yeux. Une seconde, mais...

-Sam ?! toussota son frère, réclamant des explications.

-Qui est le crétin qui m'a mis avec Crowley ?! Beurk ! Attends, écoute ce résumé ! _« Pendant une nuit d'Halloween, alors que Sam est en mission, il tombe sur une maison hantée dans laquelle se cache Crowley, qui fête Halloween tout seul. Où leur conversation se finira-t-elle ? Dans la cave hantée ou dans un lit déguisé en chaudron ? Rated M »_ Rated M, quoi ! Oh Dean, je sens que je vais aller vomir..., commença Sam, sa peau prenant un étrange teint vert.

-Euh..., déglutit Dean, n'osant pas avouer que cette histoire venait de son crû.

Castiel n'y comprend plus rien, et s'assit sur le lit à ruminer contre les textes des humains. Ils étaient tous fous sur ce sujet, en fait ! Et pendant ce temps, Dean se rapprochait de son frère à la limite de la crise cardiaque. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et lut les indications.

-Merde, j'ai qu'une seule review ?! Mais...la fic fait plus de 2000 mots pourtant ! grogna-t-il, la mine incompréhensive.

-C'est toi qui as écrit ça ?! Mais en même temps, à quoi tu t'attends, crétin ?! Les fans de la série ne vont pas se jeter sur un couple dégueulasse ! rappela le cadet.

-Eh, ils ont adoré ma fic entre moi et Castiel !

-Parce que vous êtes le couple le plus populaire, idiot ! s'énerva Sam, révélant sa connaissance du monde fou des fanfictions !

-Sam, ne te plains pas, tu es casé avec Gabriel d'abord !

-Je te remercie, j'en ai lu...mais si jamais je recroise Gabriel, ça ne sera pas une pelle goulue que je lui fous, mais un pieu dans le cœur, c'est clair ?! Qu'on arrête de me faire faire des trucs avec le con qui a tué mon frère sous mes yeux ! soupira le jeune homme, déprimé.

-Mais attends, y a un joli résumé vous concernant, regarde ! _« C'était un mardi. Et les mardis, Gabriel s'en souvenait, c'était le jour qu'il détestait le plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Sam Winchester. L'aime-t-il ? »_ Bon d'accord, le résumé est un peu pourri sur la fin, mais t'as vu, l'auteur a récolté 5 commentaires, alors arrête de te plaindre ! Toi et Gabriel, vous êtes célèbres ! le consola son frère.

A côté, Castiel posa sa main sur sa bouche, se retenant de rendre la viande hachée qu'il avait récemment avalé. L'Archange Gabriel et Sam Winchester, c'était de plus en plus horrible comme journée, décidément !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous trouvent, hein ?! Je veux dire...il t'a tué tellement de fois et il m'a fait tuer Bobby, je l'ai cherché durant 6 mois au moins, et...les fans sont tarés, et ça ne vient pas de...brrr...Becky et ses idées farfelues ! finit par conclure Sam.

-Elle préfère écrire des trucs entre nous, se rappela Dean en faisant une grimace digne d'être prise en photo !

-Tu te souviens de son histoire entre nous et un réfrigérateur ? Horrible ! Mais moi j'avais écris un petit texte sur moi et Cas', et j'ai aucun commentaire...Castiel te va si bien ? sourcilla le pauvre jeune homme, devant le regard alarmé de Dean.

Son...son petit frère écrivait aussi des cochonneries ?! Avec Castiel comme personne en plus ?! Non, non, ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça ! Castiel, il était avec lui, et merde !

-Ecrivez donc quelque chose entre moi et Crowley, pendant que vous y êtes, grommela l'angelot qui n'avait toujours pas changé de place, se tenant assis sur le lit.

-Il se trouve que quelqu'un l'a fait...bon, il te violait, mais à part ça..., confirma Sam sous des regards de plus en plus alarmés.

-Et tu lis ça ?! s'étouffa son grand frère.

-Je cherchais à voir comment les fans voyaient Crowley, c'est tout ! Et j'ai vu ça...

-Beurk...pauvre Cas'...et l'avis des fans, c'est quoi ? soupira l'ainé, prêt à faire une crise cardiaque suivant la réponse.

-En gros, on le trouve très bien avec Bobby, d'ailleurs, j'adore chacune des fanfictions parlant d'eux ! Ils sont si...peu mignons ensemble, toujours à se lancer des piques ! C'est charmant ! sourit Sam, se souvenant d'une superbe fanfiction notée K+ qui parlait d'une conversation toute banale entre les deux hommes, sauf que Crowley insinuait toujours des choses, et Bobby le menaçait souvent...

-N'empêche, c'est de leur faute, à ces deux là ! Ils se sont embrassés, comment veulent-ils qu'on ne les mette pas ensemble ? Même si c'est...dégoûtant...notre Bobby avec le démon le plus chiant du monde..., soupira Dean, le teint virant lui aussi au vert.

-Mais apparemment, il a une amante cachée aussi ! Et devine quoi, les fans l'imaginent aussi avec un ange dauphin bureaucrate !

-Gné ? demandèrent les deux autres.

-Ouais...mais ils sont peu. Et en général, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de retours.

-C'est leur faute, ils sont fous ! Il faut rester dans les règles, et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Sam ! Pas de...toi et de Castiel, compris ?!

-Eh ! Je les trouve mignons moi...surtout quand Crowley fait des allusions à son passé sexuel avec son ange ! s'amusa le jeune homme.

C'en fut trop pour Castiel qui disparut sans attendre qu'on se préoccupe plus de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de balancer ses questions sur ce sujet ?! Hein ?! Et puis, comment aurait-il pu savoir que les frères Winchester écrivaient et lisaient tous les deux ces machins qu'on appelait des 'fanfictions' ?! Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il mettrait du temps à revenir auprès des deux pervers, oh ça oui ! Le temps de se vider l'esprit de ces horribles choses qu'il venait d'entendre et de lire. Tandis que Sam et Dean continuaient de débattre sur une centaine de fanfictions toutes originales. Ils étaient bien en désaccord sur le sujet de ce genre d'écriture ! Et la guerre entre les couples les plus populaires débuta. Les deux chasseurs y passèrent la soirée, oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls personnages de leur propre saga inventée par un fou lui-même engagé par Dieu pour les emmerder. Et bien sûr, Dean nargua son frère avec le nombre de ses commentaires.

-Dean ? Vas te faire voir et ne touche plus à mon ordinateur ! finit par céder Sam, boudant.

-Mais...

-Et pour ton information, je suis entrain d'écrire une fanfiction où l'Impala est une fille !

-**Q...QUOI ?!**

* * *

**Délire total, n'est-ce pas? D'abord, avant que vous ne vous enflammiez, je tiens à vous dire que je ne critique aucun d'entre vous, et les résumés et tout ça viennent TOUS de moi! Ce ne sont que des parodies, je ne critique absolument personne ici, ok? **

**Pour les reviews, je parodie un peu celles que l'on voit dans le fandom "Harry Potter", car c'est là qu'on en a le plus, et ça me fait frissonner de voir certaines reviews comme ça.**

**Si vous voulez des précisons ou des explications, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou un commentaire, je vous les donnerais sans souci (: **


End file.
